


【翻訳】Very Good Indeed

by iwatobi_saale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John Watson is an awesome doctor
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatobi_saale/pseuds/iwatobi_saale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻訳を許可してくださった作者のstillwaters01様、ありがとうございました。<br/>I want to thank stillwaters01.<br/>I am so grateful to have the opportunity to translate this wonderful story! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>PIXIVが見やすいと言う方はこちら：<br/><a href="http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=5142362">PIXIV”Very Good Indeed"</a></p>
<p>＊お願い＊<br/>読まれたら、ぜひ原文下のほうにある「Kudos」を押してください。<br/>「おもしろかったよ！」という拍手ボタンみたいなものです。登録がなくても大丈夫です。<br/>（面白くなかったら多分私のせいなので、ぜひ！）</p>
<p>＊翻訳について＊<br/>ない力を尽くして訳したのですが、特に英語ができるというわけではないので、訳が間違っていることもあると思います。気づいた方、そっとメールで指摘してくださると助かります。修正します。</p>
<p>BBCシャーロックの<a href="http://iwatobisaale.blog.fc2.com/">slash紹介ブログ</a>してます。問い合わせ・間違いの指摘先はこちらにメールアドレス記載してありますので、お手数ですがブログからご確認ください。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻訳】Very Good Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Very Good Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404409) by [stillwaters01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaters01/pseuds/stillwaters01). 



> 翻訳を許可してくださった作者のstillwaters01様、ありがとうございました。  
> I want to thank stillwaters01.  
> I am so grateful to have the opportunity to translate this wonderful story! 
> 
>  
> 
> PIXIVが見やすいと言う方はこちら：  
> [PIXIV”Very Good Indeed"](http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=5142362)
> 
> ＊お願い＊  
> 読まれたら、ぜひ原文下のほうにある「Kudos」を押してください。  
> 「おもしろかったよ！」という拍手ボタンみたいなものです。登録がなくても大丈夫です。  
> （面白くなかったら多分私のせいなので、ぜひ！）
> 
> ＊翻訳について＊  
> ない力を尽くして訳したのですが、特に英語ができるというわけではないので、訳が間違っていることもあると思います。気づいた方、そっとメールで指摘してくださると助かります。修正します。
> 
> BBCシャーロックの[slash紹介ブログ](http://iwatobisaale.blog.fc2.com/)してます。問い合わせ・間違いの指摘先はこちらにメールアドレス記載してありますので、お手数ですがブログからご確認ください。

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

Very Good Indeed

ジョンは追跡中の殺人容疑者宅のキッチンフロアで、容疑者本人と乱闘を繰り広げていた。

取っ組み合いの最中に突然、右太ももに鋭い痛みが走る。  
刺されたか、いや、でも刺された感じじゃない。ああ、痛むのは筋肉だ、しかし皮膚は切れてないし、出血も無し。  
――いや違う、これは液体が太ももに押し込まれる感覚だ――。  
何かが抜き取られ、床に何かが転がる音。聞き覚えのある、プラスチックと金属でできたものだ。

これはまずい

ジョンは立ち合がり、解放した容疑者の後ろに素早く回り込むと、首を絞めてチョークホールドを仕掛ける。ちらりと床を見れば、嫌な予感的中。そこにはギラリと光る空の3ml注射器が。

薬を打たれた。

いや、これはかなりまずい。

 

何であれ”まずい”と分かっているものを注射されて、でも何を注射されたにしろ、自分が刺される前に他人が使い血が付着している可能性がある注射器で以上、針っていうのは、中身の液体と併せて二重の脅威だ。と、ジョンは覚悟する。注射された物質は不明、筋肉投与。何を注射されたにせよ、自分に時間はあまり残されていない。  
あとでシャーロックがふらりと様子を見に来るときまでに、こいつを気絶させない程度に戦意喪失させるほどの時間は、まずない。なら呼吸でなくこいつの血液供給止めるか。頸動脈を圧迫、8～13秒で気絶、だ。選択の余地なし。

ジョンは肘を男の首正面にずらすと、後方へ引く。上腕二頭筋と前腕を使い腕全体で主要な血流を遮断。男はジョンを殴ろうと無駄な努力をするが、喉を圧迫する腕はびくともせず、男の荒れた手はジョンの頬を僅かに掠るだけで、力を失いだらりと落ちた。  
ジョンは男を床に横たえるとうつ伏せに転がし、片膝で男の背中を抑えて拘束しようと男の手を引っ張りだす。

この男の、・・・手。

うわ、最悪だ。

ジョンは男の手の皮膚を見ると、目を閉じる。投与されたのが何なのか分かり、唐突にその吐き気を催すような事実に、眩暈に襲われた。

いい武器だ。賢明だ。奴のような男には簡単に手に入り、銃やナイフと同じように致命傷を与える潜在性がある。この創造性はなかなか評価できる、シャーロックも喜ぶだろう。だけど畜生、絶体絶命なのは他でもない自分だ。

次の戦いに備え肩を怒らせると、早足でこちらにやってくるシャーロックを捉え、大声で呼ぶ。彼はいつも通り信じられないくらいの早口で、実際何が起こっているのか整理する前に次々に言葉をべらべらとまくしたててきた。

「すばらしい！クローゼットの隠し扉、防音を施した部屋・・・」

話しつつ、シャーロックはやっと床にいるジョンに気が付いたようだ。

「おお、マーク・クーパーだ。よくやったジョン！」

「シャーロック・・・」

ジョンはため息をつき、一歩後ろに下がるとシャーロックに話しかける。精神的なものではない震えがすでに手に広がり始めていた。

「とにかくまあ・・・奴を拘束してくれ、頼む」

「分かった」

シャーロックは頷くと、何でジョンは自分で奴を拘束しないんだろうと疑問に思いながらもポケットから手錠を取り出した。

ジョンはクーパーの背から離れ場所を空けると、あきれながら手錠を見咎める。・・・あれは絶対レストレードの部下の誰かから盗んでるな。  
シャーロックがクーパーを脇に引きずっていく音を耳に、呼吸を整えると、ジョンはなんとか膝をついた。めまいがひどい。これはこのまま立ってぶっ倒れるよりも、今すぐ仰向けに寝ておいた方がいい、それが賢明な医学的判断だろう。そう即座に決意すると横になった。吐き気を呑みこむと、ふらつく頭で、意図的に武器として使おうとしない限り、あのタイプの注射器に入っていると思われる液体量をその用途から想定しつつ、震える手で早まる脈を測る。

「さっきも話したが、この部屋には・・・」

シャーロックはクーパーを暖房のパイプに固定しつつ、ジョンに背を向けたままなお、先ほど中断された会話を続けようとする。

「シャーロック」

シャーロックにはいつも驚かされる。ジョンが先ほど気絶した殺人犯の上に乗っかり、別の部屋にいるシャーロックを大声で呼んだって彼の気を引くには数秒かかったっていうのに、今、自分でも聞き取れないくらいの弱弱しい小さな声で彼を呼んだだけで、突然二人の距離が縮まったようになっただけじゃなく、あのシャーロックの早口演説さえ止まったんだから。  
シャーロックは突然殴られたかのように静かになると、すぐにコートたなびかせジョンのもとに走り寄る。

「ジョン？」

どすん、と音を立てて傍に膝を落とす音にジョンは顔を苦しそうに歪め、シャーロックは心配そうに眉を顰める。

「大丈夫か？」

ジョンは明らかに大丈夫じゃない、シャーロックは自らをそう咎めると、ジョンの状態を確認する。  
・・・横たわり、顔色は真っ青、発汗、四肢の震え、吐き気を抑えている。

「どこをやられた？」

ジョンが傷ついていると確信しながら、手と目で傷口を探し始める。  
　  
「シャーロック」

ジョンは苦しそうに彼を呼ぶと、左側に目線をやった。  
ジョンの視線を追った先、壊れた椅子の横には空の注射器。

「薬物だ、奴は君に何か薬物を打ったんだな」

そう確認するシャーロックの声は、驚いたことに怒りに息を震わせている。

「中身は何だ？奴は液体が何なのか言ったか！？」

――奴が言うわけない、当たり前だ！馬鹿め！考えろ、考えるんだ！――

「統計的に考えて、おそらく鎮静剤かまひ薬だ」

そう結論付けると、ジョンの襟を引っ掴み、目を見開いてジョンに詰め寄る。

「ジョン、どんな症状だ？僕に細かく説明し・・・」

「シャーロック」

ジョンは震える手を伸ばし、それでもシャーロックが常に纏っているスカーフをしっかりと掴み、咳払いをひとつすると、急速に進行する症状に抗いながら、できる限り強く言葉に力を込め話しかける。

「たぶん僕が意識を保っていられるのはあと5分だ」

ジョンは目を閉じ、眩暈に身を任せる。

「運が良ければね」

それからそう付け加え再び目を開けると、だから次に言う言葉はとても大事なのだと、心配を隠せないシャーロックに無言で訴えかけた。

「君にはこれから僕が言うことをしっかり聞いてもらって、正確に対処してもらう必要があるんだ。やってもらえるか？」

シャーロックは、ジョンが無情にもどんどん霞みがかってくる目を無理やりにも瞬きするのを見つめ、その瞳の中に、混沌とした戦いのさなかで受ける命令を待つ自信に満ちた将校で経験豊富な軍医である彼を垣間見ると、そんな彼に魅入られた。そしてスカーフを握るジョンの手を解くと、触れたその手の橈骨動脈が恐ろしい速さで脈打っているのを感じ、息を呑む。そしてジョンだけが自分に引き起こす、ある意味特殊なパニックを無理やり心の底に押し込めた。シャーロックがジョンの言葉や表情、動作から情報を集めてジョンの意図を読み、そして今分かったことは、疑う余地もなくジョンは彼が生きる可能性を全てシャーロックに託したということだ。そう分かるや否やすっと冷静になったシャーロックは、決意をその表情ににじませ、ジョンがこれから言うことにすべての意識を集中して尋ねた。

「何をしたらいい？」

シャーロックが意識を向けたことに安心すると、ジョンは遠いサイレンの音に目を細める。

「レストレードを呼んだ？」

「殺人犯の居場所をメールしてある。そんなことはどうでもいい、僕はどうすればいいんだ？」

ジョンの問いを一蹴して再びジョンに話しかけるけれど、ジョンは眉を顰め、ぼうっと遠くを眺めているようだ。

「ジョン！」

シャーロックは大声をあげてジョンの顔を両手でつかみ、自分に焦点を無理やり合わさせる。普段鋭くしっかりとしたジョンの視線が彷徨う様子に息を呑み、二度とこんな目はさせたくないと心に誓った。

ジョンは震え、緩慢に瞬きをすると、僅かに呻いて唾を飲む。単純な動作でさえ普段以上の努力が必要なようだった。

「分かった」

そう言い、力を振り絞って再び意識を集中する。レストレードを呼んでおいてよかった。余計な時間を浪費せずジョンの他の要求にシャーロックが集中できる。

「よし、まずレストレードを呼んで、救急車の手配。インシュリンの過剰摂取による急激な低血糖に備えておくように伝えて」

「インシュリン？どうして分かっ・・・」

遮ろうとしたシャーロックに、ジョンは震えつつも目を細め、いつもの怒れる視線を向ける。こんな状況だけれども、慣れた視線に不思議と安心した。

「すまない」

シャーロックは生来の知りたがりな性癖をおしこめると、黙ってジョンに続きを促す。

「電話してる間、ベッドルームとバスルームに行って“グルカゴンキット”を探してくれ。オレンジ色の箱だ。奴はインシュリン依存の糖尿患者だから持っているはずだ。見つけて戻ってきた時に僕が意識を失ってたら説明書に従って処置。太ももに直接グルカゴンを注入し、横向きに寝かせる。たぶん吐くだろうけど平気だから。大丈夫かシャーロック、理解したか？」

その疑問はばかげてる。ぜんぜん大丈夫じゃない。ジョンが大変な目にあっていて、しかも医者なのはジョンであってシャーロックじゃない。でも理解はした。それにジョンは自分に「やってもらえるか？」って言ったんだ。

ジョンのためだ。だから答えはたった一つ。

「分かった」

自信を持って答えるシャーロックによし、とジョンはもつれる舌で頷くと、目を閉じながら緩慢な手つきでシャーロックの手を叩いて促した。

「行って」

ジョンの弱弱しい命令を引き金として、放たれた弾丸のようにシャーロックは駆けだし、ベッドルームに向かったときにはもうレストレードに電話をかけていた。シャーロックにはグルカゴンが何なのか分からなかったけれど、明らかにそれは糖尿病患者の緊急用の薬だ。探しどころは限定される。電話に出たレストレードが名乗る間もなく、シャーロックはまくしたてた。

「救急車を呼べ。ジョンがインシュリン過剰摂取だと伝えろ。低血糖対応の準備をするように言うんだ。」

ジョンから言われた言葉を正確に伝える。生命線に関わる情報はこれで全部のはずだ。

『なんてこった、分かった、すぐに呼ぶ。我々もちょうど着いたところだ』

シャーロックは携帯を再びポケットに戻すと、素早く科学的な目線で部屋を見渡した。どの家庭でもバスルームは昔から救急用品の保管場所だ。しかし221Bでもバスルームに救急箱が1セットおいてあるけれど、一番よく使うのはキッチンに置いてあるものだ。シャーロックの実験がキッチンで行われ、たまに失敗してしまうから。つまり、救急箱の場所はもっとも必要とされる場所と関連しているはずだ。糖尿病患者は定期的に食べ物を摂取しなければならない。だから理論的には、夜中寝ている間の欠食リスクを鑑みると朝一番が最も緊急措置の可能性があるということだ。ああほら、ベッドサイドの机に血糖値計。一番上の引き出し、中央、ベッドからすぐに手の届く位置に・・・あった、オレンジ色のグルカゴンキット。

「ジョン、見つけたぞ！」

シャーロックは勝ち誇ったように叫びつつキットを開封し、心配しながらジョンのもとへ急いで戻る。

「ジョン？」

グルカゴンの説明書を読みつつジョンの状況を見直し、心配でたまらなくなってくる。真っ青な顔色、発汗は収まらず、脈が恐ろしく早い。なにより、シャーロックの呼びかけに答えない。どんなことがあっても、倒れそうに疲れていても、まず最初にシャーロックに大丈夫？と聞くあのジョンが。  
シャーロックは指をジョンの胸骨にあてがい様子を見る、昔自分がドラッグを過剰摂取したときに医者が同じような事をした記憶を苦々しく思い出した。  
ジョンの反応はない。  
こういう重要な薬品が何でこんなに準備に時間がかかるのか、後でジョンに問い詰めようと思いつつ、（正直信じられない。粉を水でもどして、しっかり混ぜ合わせてから注射するなんて・・・こんなことしている間にジョンが死んでしまう、のんきにしている暇はないのに）レストレードのチームが廊下を走ってくる音を耳にしながら、シャーロックは説明の通り太ももに直接注射できるよう、ジョンのズボンを下げる。服の上から打って薬を染み込ませて無駄にしたくない。そしてシャーロックがジョンにグルカゴンの注射を終えたのと同時にレストレードが部屋に飛び込んできた。直後、ジョンの全身が痙攣し始める。

「ジョン？」

四肢が痙攣し、うめき声をあげながら頭を揺らすジョンの姿にシャーロックは反射的に固まり、何もできない。こんな風になるはずじゃなかった、ジョンは痙攣するなんて言ってない。ジョンを横にして、吐いて窒息しないようにするはずだったのに。そうしろってジョンが言っていたんだ。こんなのおかしい。ジョンが言ったことと違う。ジョンをもっと早く横にすべきだったのか？まだ間に合うか？そうすれば良くなるのか？横にしたら痙攣は止まる?  
激しく痙攣するジョンを見つめることしかできず、シャーロックは跪いたままなすすべもなく固まっていた。いつも、寝ている時でさえ休みなく考え、処理し、飛躍する自分の思考が、突然この瞬間、行き詰ったように止まってしまった。今自分の中にあるのは息が詰まり、身がすくむようなパニックに陥り、“何をしていいか分からない”という珍しくも吐き気のする感情だけだ。

そんな中、レストレードはおもむろにシャーロックと反対側のジョン横に膝を落とすと、ジャケットを脱いでジョンの頭の下に枕の替わりに敷いて、ジョンを自分のほうに引き寄せた。シャーロックはこの行動に戸惑いつつも、ぼんやりとレストレードが痙攣するジョンをなるべく横むきにするのを手伝う。

「救急車は5分で到着する予定だ」

レストレードはシャーロックを暫く見つめると、思いやりに満ちた視線を投げかけ話しかける。警部が事件の情報を得るために尋問をするのではなく、むしろ友人としての言葉だった。  
静かに混乱するシャーロックを宥め、周囲の詮索好きな視線からショッキングな出来事に苦闘する彼を守っている。

「シャーロック、いったい何があったんだ？」

レストレードは意識がいまだ戻らないマーク・クーパーに対応するドノバンのほうへ手を振り促す。

シャーロックは何も話さない。目はジョンから話さず、ジョンを横にする時に手伝ったままジョンの背から手を放すこともしない。まるで手を放すのを忘れたかのように、無意識にジョンから離れるのを拒んでいるように、また、痙攣する筋肉が深刻な問題を起こさないか計測しているかのように。

「シャーロック」

レストレードはチームメンバーにジェスチャーで医療行為をしているだけだと伝えながら、真摯に話しかける。

「気道確保はしてある。頭も保護した。もしジョンが吐いても一番問題ない体制にしている。あとは救急車を待つだけだ。さあ、何があったか話してくれ」

シャーロックは、アパートの捜索のこと、隠れた防音室を見つけたこと、ジョンが容疑者を無力化したこと、そして薬を打たれたことをレストレードに話し始めた。目線はなおジョンから決して離さない。

「聞こえなかったんだ。ジョンが・・・」

だらりと防音室を指し示し、「何でこんなことに・・・」罪悪感に消えそうな声で呟いている。

レストレードはシャーロックの酷く張りつめた、弱弱しい瞳がジョンの痙攣する体を追い、それから真っ青な顔を見つめるのを視線で追う。彼はショックに打ちのめされ、子供が訴えかけるように囁きながら、どこか遠くに疑問を投げかけている。

「何でって・・・痙攣のことか？」

レストレードの問いにシャーロックは頷く。おそらくジョンを除いて、レストレードが唯一シャーロックが頭を動かさずに頷くのを判別できる人物だ。

「まあ、おまえの頭はそれなしでも動くかもしれんが・・・。他の一般的人間ってやつは生きるために食べ物からグルコースを摂取することが必要でな。インシュリンはグルコースを血液から排除してしまうから、インシュリンを大量摂取すると、脳はまあ・・ガソリン切れのような感じでシャットダウンしてしまうわけだ。いわば、痙攣はその前兆ってことだな」

シャーロックは目を細めると、目をぱちぱちさせながらレストレードに返す。

「どうして君にそんなことが分かるんだ？」

レストレードは苦々しく肩をすくめる。彼はイヤと言うほど最悪な修羅場をくぐってきて、ショックから感情を暴発させるような輩も扱ってきたけど、シャーロックだけはいつも通り、嫌な奴ってだけだ。

「仲間内に糖尿病患者がいるんでね。俺らは皆対処法を学んだのさ」

そう言うや、シャーロックの変化のない表情を見てレストレードの頭に嫌な予感がよぎり、まるで本能がそう言わせたかのように、警告を声に出していた。

「誰が糖尿病患者か当てようとするなよ、ほっといてやれ！」

俯くシャーロックに指さしつつ言い放つが、彼はまるで、そんなこと考えてません、とでも言うようにレストレードの叱責を無視する。しかし反応なく痙攣し続けるジョンを見つめる脳の一部がレストレードのチームメンバーのリストを羅列し始めているのは間違いない。

「どうしてジョンはインシュリンだって分かったんだ？」

シャーロックが、徐々に弱まるジョンの痙攣を見ながら再び浮かび上がった疑問を口にする。

レストレードがその疑問に答える前に、救急隊員が駆けつけ、レストレードを取り囲み矢継ぎ早に質問を投げかけてきた。まるで本能的にシャーロックをジョンから離してはならないと知っているかのようだ。レストレードは立ち上がると、シャーロックから目を離さないようにしつつ、後ろに下がる。隊員の一人がジョンのジャケットとセーターを切り裂き点滴と心電図をジョンに処置し、もう一人が血中グルコース濃度を測るためにジョンの指から血液採取をし始めていた。

「発作はどれくらい続いていましたか？」

「8分」

隊員の質問に躊躇いなく答えるシャーロックに、レストレードは息をつく。  
あのシャーロックだ、こんな場合でも脳の一部で時間も測れるはずだ。一般人のパニックとはわけが違う。

「インシュリンの量は？」

「そこに注射器が。瓶はない。打たれた時に僕はいなかった」

注射器の転がる床を指し示すシャーロックに、隊員が指摘する。

「あれはインシュリンの注射器じゃない。確かにインシュリンですか？」

「もちろん」

シャーロックの答えに躊躇いはない。

「何故分かるんです？」

さらに問いただす隊員に、シャーロックは怒りに燃えた目で、疑う余地もなく“何でそんなことが分からないんだ！？”といういつもの声色に冷酷さを加え答える。

「ジョンがそうだって言ったからだ！」

隊員はなおも話そうとしたけれど、シャーロックはそれを遮り、普段は特に使えない人間に対しての口調で怒りまくしたて始めた。

「ジョンは医者だ。何かを見たか、それと分かる症状を見つけたはずだ。彼が僕にグルコガンを投与しろと言ったんだ」

そう言って今は空になったグルコガンキットを持ち上げ、ジョンのグルコース血中濃度を計測していた隊員がそれを見上げる。

「なんてこった。どれくらい前に投与を？」

「痙攣が始まる数秒前に」

「この医者は全て把握していたのは確かだね」

救急隊員は相方と二人、点滴が処置されたか確認すると、ヒュウと口笛を吹いた。

「グルコガン投与後にこれだけグルコースの血中濃度が低いとなると・・・君のおかげで彼は一命を取りとめるかも」

シャーロックはこの二人の言葉に当惑する。ジョンを見くびる奴らには耐えられないけれど、皆確かに忘れがちなのだ。医師として、ジョンはどんな細かい兆候も見逃さないということを。確かに所作は軍人の名残を残しているけれど、どうも今でも彼がスキルのある医師であるという事実は軍人と言う職歴の影に隠れてしまうようだ。シャーロックでさえ、ジョンの医者としての優秀さをこうやって見せつけられて初めて気付かされた。他の人と同じく、目の前のこの男がどんな男かと言うことを見誤っていたのだ。許しがたい過ちだ。

レストレードがシャーロックの隣に身を移したけれど、彼はそのことに気付きもしなかった。意識は目の前の状況に集約されている。グルコースの追加投与、ジョンに繋がれたモニターの状態、酸素マスクや心電図の音、様々な医療用パッケージが床に投げ出される雑音。ジョンを搬送すべくストレッチャーが音を立て部屋に入ってきた時にやっと、はっと周囲に気が付き、付き添うべくさっと立ち上がる。

レストレードが「お前は俺の車だ」とシャーロックの前に立ちはだかる。続く非難をを手を上げて遮り、振り向き際にドノバンを呼んで後を頼むと、彼を諭す。

「他の救急車をもう一台使うようなことをさせるんじゃない」

シャーロックはレストレードを睨め付けるが、何よりも、何故もう一台救急車が関連するのか自分が分からないことに怒っているようだ。

レストレードは目を和らげると、普段と変わらない口調で皮肉を口にする。

「ショックを受けた状態とはいえ、お前がジョンと同じ救急車に乗ればまたいつものお前になるだろ、そうなるとだな、ほら、あの救急隊員二人はお前の態度に我慢するより、お前を追い出して別の救急車に放り込む可能性が高いと思うぞ」

そう言い捨てるとレストレードはシャーロックの言葉にならない唸り声のような非難を受け流した。言ってることを渋々了承したのはもう分かっていた。

「よし、じゃあ一緒に来い」

そう言ってレストレードは頷くと、ドアに向かい歩き出した。

 

＊＊＊

20時間後、シャーロックは来客用の椅子に真っ黒いガーゴイルのように座りこんでいた。膝を折りたたんで顎を上に乗せ、ジョンの一挙一動や彼が繋がれた機器を見つめている。

ジョンの瞼がついにぴくりと動いた。

「ジョン？」

椅子から飛び降り、かつんとした床への着地音がジョンを驚かせてしまい眉を顰める。

「・・ャーロック？」

目も開ききらず、呂律も回らないままジョンはシャーロックの声のする方向に焦点を合わせようとする。

「君は・・・大丈、夫？」

全く予期していなかった質問だ・・・これがジョンのジョンたる所以ではあるけれど・・・それでも自分のほうが危うい時にもシャーロックの状態を最優先で案じる彼にはいまだにシャーロックも驚かされる。

「大丈夫だ」

そう言ってジョンの今にも閉じそうな瞳を覗き込む。少し前に見た、あの痙攣するジョンの姿を自分の頭から消し去りたかった。

「バイタルを見ると君の血中グルコース濃度はもう安定してる」

「ん・・・よかった・・・」

「数値が知りたければ、僕がちゃんとメモしてある」

シャーロックは話しかけ続けるけれど、ジョンはうとうとと再び目を閉じてしまう。

「も、ちょっと・・・寝かせてくれよ」

「分かった」

仕方なくシャーロックは椅子を引き寄せる。今度ジョンの意識が戻った時により分かり易い位置への、椅子の戦略的再配置だ。

それからすぐ、ジョンは再び深い眠りに落ちて行った。

＊＊＊

さらに8時間後、ジョンは点滴に繋がれ予断を許さない状態ではあるけれども、なんとかベッドに座り紅茶をゆっくり飲めるくらいになっていた。なにより目がまたいつもの彼の目に戻っていた。  
シャーロックはジョンが君も飲めといって渡してきた紅茶を見下ろすけれど、気になって仕方ないことがあったので、もう待てずジョンに聞くことにした。

「どうしてインシュリンだと分かった？」

クーパーの部屋での件から、ずっとシャーロックは気になって仕方なかったんだろうと思い、ジョンは優しい笑顔を彼に向ける。ジョンはいつも他愛もない常識を知らないシャーロックをからかい楽しんでは、呆れるそぶりを見せたりばかにする振りをしたりしているけれど、ストイックなまでに真面目な彼の推理の隙間がどこにあるのかよく分かっていた。ジョンが薬を打たれたことはシャーロックを動揺させていて、いつもの二人の「ふつう」を茶化すような冗談が通じるような状況ではなかったので、だからむしろジョンはしっかりと正直に答えることにする。シャーロックの飽くなき探求心に答え、いつもの二人に戻るために。

「なんというかまあ・・・推測の域を出ないんだけれど」

「推測なんかじゃない、君はそんな素人じゃないだろう」

ジョンは、そう言い切るシャーロックにちょっと感動したけれどそれを紅茶を飲むことで隠し、話し始めた。

「指だよ」

「指？」

シャーロックは考えを張り巡らせ始める。

「奴を取り押さえてる時に気が付いたんだ。針の跡が、たこのように固くなってた。一日に何度も血中グルコース濃度を調べないといけない、インシュリン投与必須な糖尿病患者の典型的な例だよ」

シャーロックはジョンの話に目を輝かせ、驚嘆する。

「すごい・・・なるほど」

「すごいだろ？　君、こういうの好きだと思ったよ」

シャーロックは思考の海からジョンに意識を戻し、賞賛を送る。

「糖尿病患者の指か。見事だ、ジョン。素晴らしいとしか言いようがない」

興奮冷めやらぬシャーロックの賞賛に安堵が混じっているのを見てとり、ジョンは続けた。

「まあ、運が良かったんだよ。奴がちゃんとグルコガンを備蓄していて、僕に使えたんだからね。あれだけの低血糖症がすぐ治るわけじゃないけど、救急車が来るまでの時間稼ぎにはなると思って。そういえば本当にありがとう。僕の言うことを、途中で茶々入れないで聞いてくれて」

シャーロックはジョンの謝意を聞き流すと、初めてジョンを犯罪現場に連れて行くに至った言葉を思い出していた。

“君は医者だったな・・・腕はいい？”

“まあね”

ジョンは確かにいい腕だった。二度とシャーロックが忘れない真実だ。

「君の判断が正しくて良かった」

そう現実のジョンと思い出の中のジョンに答えると、ジョンはにやりと笑う。

「僕はパイロットを左の親指で見分けるような世界で唯一の諮問探偵じゃないけれど、指先を見て糖尿病患者だと見分けられなきゃ、医師免許返上だよ」

その言葉にシャーロックの目がギラリと光る。

「何？どうした？」

嫌な予感を滲ませつつ聞くジョンに、シャーロックは感慨深げに両指を組みつつ答える。

「君にそのあたりのことをもっと教えてもらわないと」

「なんで？」

すぐにジョンはシャーロックがろくでもない実験を計画しているのに気が付き、ゆっくりとした口調で訪ねる。でもシャーロックはジョンの疑いを無視すると、さも必要なことであるかのように返すだけだ。

「次の事件で必要になるかもしれないじゃないか」

「ふうん、まあでも、今は必要ないよね」

ジョンは“君が何考えてるのかお見通しだ！”と目線で制す。

「それはもちろんそうだが、でも僕は・・・」

「君、レストレードの同僚の誰が糖尿病なのか推理しようとしてるだろ」

「誰か知ってるのか？」

首をかしげて尋ねるジョンに椅子から飛び上がるシャーロック。

「当たり前だろ！彼はあの”ペットショップ密輸事件”の捜査中に倒れたじゃないか。覚えてない？救急車が来るまで僕が看て、病院まで付き添ったから次の日の朝まで戻れなかっただろ」

ぽかんとしているシャーロックに、ジョンはもはや溜息しか出ない。

「そうだよな、君が覚えてるはずないか、でも何で忘れちゃうんだよ・・・」

ジョンの剣幕にシャーロックは表情緩め、いつもの日常が戻ってきたことにほっと息をつき、再びどうやって見つけてやるか企むことに集中し始めた。

ふいにノックの音が響き、レストレードが部屋に入ってくる。

「いったい今度は何を思い出せないんだ？」

彼はシャーロックがちょっとした常識を知らないのを見て取ると、いたずらっ子のように目を輝かせて聞いてくる。

シャーロックは目をらんらんと輝かせたままだ。

「“彼”つまり男だ、僕が指を調査すればちゃんと絞り込めるはず・・・」

ジョンとレストレードは疲れた視線を交わすと、ジョンが止める間もなくレストレードが怒鳴りつける。

「シャーロック！」

 

おわり

～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～


End file.
